guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Air Dragon
This one looks more like an iguana (or something similar) than a dragon. Yatesinater 06:53, 18 November 2007 (UTC) This is not one of the dragons in GW2, the one in the north is Drakkar, maybe the one in the charr homelands, suggestion to remove this page till proven this is a dragon. -Kalle Damos :Sure looks like a dragon to ME [[user:Entrea Sumatae|''' Entrea Sumatae']] 00:44, 22 November 2007 (UTC) looks like, but is not. There are 6 confirmed dragons in Tyria, Drakkar is the one in the north, there is one in charr homelands, one in crystal desert, one under central trasnfer chamber, one under orr, one in the deep ocean. This is not a dragon, it is just a staute, it is more likely a shrine to the Wurm Spirt the norn worship than anything. This is not one of the ancient dragons, and thus should be removed.-Kalle Damos 6 CONFIRMED dragons you do know that doesn't mean there will be only 6, but I don't think this is one of the dragons it is tiny compared to the water dragon Yes, from what I understand Drakkar is one of the smaller if not the smallest dragons. This is far too small to be a dragon. And nice picture, but still proves very little. It could be a carving of an anicent dragon, could be a shrine to the wurm Spirt, but it is not an anicent dragon. Still voting for this page to be deleted. -Kalle Damos But surely deleting it and then bringing it back if its true is more effort than renaming or changing description until it IS confirmed? i think its good to have a page on something like this, even if it has no relevance. --121.208.172.69 06:59, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :If this would truly be an ancient dragon (looks more like a lizard to me) than he would be way too close to Drakkar. Drakkar is the one that drives out the norn and his territory would we way too small if his next door neighbour would be another Ancient Dragon. Just think about it.. -Undead Dragon rules Orr -Desert Dragon rules the Crystal Desert -Water Dragon rules the Charr homelands and Ascalon So Drakkar has to atleast rule the Far Shiverpeaks if he wants to compete with the other dragons :P me says delete.S0ndor 10:32, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Remember, all related articles about dragons in GW2 is pure speculation, we cannot be ''positive anything or everything would be what we thought. If you delete one, delete them all or merge under one uber article. Flechette 12:22, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :Some dragons such as the undead dragon and Primordus are known to be real based on the PC Gamer Magazine article. The Madgod 18:08, 4 December 2007 (UTC) If this 'dragon' even is real, why is it called the air dragon? Its surrounded by ice, its on a tower of ice, and below it are frozen elementals. :Cause Drakkar already has ice covered. The Madgod 11:24, 10 December 2007 (UTC) For the last time, this is not a dragon, more a Wurm than anything. Sure it looks like a big snake, but dragon it is not!-Kalle Damos :Or maybe it's just the head and neck of enormously huge dragon, with rest of it's body covered in ice... My god, some of you people are stupid. The Chinese dragons and such look like giant snakes that fly. This one may not be WIDE but it sure must be long. Keep in mind, it's frozen into a giant pillar of ice. Anyways, if it IS a Chinese-styled dragon, it'll fly. Flying denotes that the thing could take over an area close to it. Oh, if some of you actually took the time to go look at it in person and not comment on the wiki picture, it's easy to see that thing thing is emitting beams of light from its insides. If you look a little bit down the from the head, it shows that something is snaking down further. If it was a sculpture, it wouldn't have bumps going down further into the massive amount of ice around it. And tell me, how the hell could the Norn sculpt that? There isn't even a way to get up there without sliding down the ice! Sanarl 04:31, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :Agreed with you m8.Maybe it's gonna be one of our allies or maybe...I've seen a concept art of Guild Wars and there was a huge dragon flying in the air-it has a serpent like body.Maybe it's gonna be "Air dragon".It looks to real to be a only a statue.Here's a pic I took today. It's not true that it is too small,look at the size of heroes,it looks bigger then Drakkar :Oh,another addendum to what I said. This is not a wurm, no matter what you say. The fact it has legs rules that out. There are NO wurms in Guild Wars with legs. Sanarl 23:55, 16 December 2007 (UTC) I think this has been said before. It is too close to Drakkar, and lets see, does a concept of magic come to mind? How did the Canthans make the Lighthouse Dragons then if they did not use magic? This is far too close to Drakkar to be an ancient dragon. Anet would not cram two of these things into a single area. Case Closed, delete the freaking page!-Kalle Damos :Keep in mind, just jumping up and saying it needs to be deleted because you're pissed off doesn't constitute it being deleted. Who says the thing will stay there once it wakes up? There's more evidence against the "supposed Lighthouse Dragon" that has about 3 carbon copies sitting around the continent. Go over there and yell at them. Until then, GW2 hasn't come out, so this doesn't deserve to be deleted. Sanarl 21:48, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Now I believe that Anet only mentioned 6 dragons so far, this could mean there is more, but then this would also mean that every single dragon statue could be a ancient dragon! Why can't it just be a statue or part of the background,why does something that does not even look big enoygh to be a dragon, be considered a dragon. and I want the page deletyed because this is not a dragon, just a statue. There was never mention of an air dragon, anywhere, and this is just someone guessing. If there turns out to be an air dragon in GW 2 and it turns out to be this, I'll look stupid, but as I believe there will be NO air dragon, this page is pointless! -Kalle Damos :We'll delete it if and when we get more details from anet about it and until then just drop it, your entire argument is that it's not big enough and too close to the drakar-- 22:35, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Okay, new theory. This may infact be a dragon, not an anicent dragon, but Drakkar's general. It is just as valad as the anceit dragon theory, so :P -Kalle Damos :OK, since we have NO IDEA, I changed the article to say that. "General of an accient dragon"? seriously, there is NO EVIDENCE for that. Anyway, this is all just speculation. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:10, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::Anyway, I'd like to know what source you have that tells you where EVERY dragon, confirmed or not, resides. I maintain this is probably an unconfirmed dragon that they didn't specifically list. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:14, 20 December 2007 (UTC) There is just as much evidence that this is a general that it is an acctual anciet dragon. This has been my point all along. There is NO EVIDENCE this is a dragon at all, meerly a statue. -Kalle Damos :There is no evidence that this is not a dragon.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 05:24, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ok, I'll give you that. Then lets make a page with everything that looks like a dragon because there is no evidence that it isn't a dragon. Lets make a page for everything that has a dragon on it, cause there is no evidence that it is not connected to the dragons somehow. Lets make a bunchg of useless pages that just take up space and time. -Kalle Damos that dragon is a little smal, it looks like a salamander not a dragon. and that kaieng dragon is also not true, there comes fire outh he's mouth and he's sleeping. i think that all that suspected dragons are foult. PLEASE sign your posts, and try to contribute with an understandeable level of English. Anyways. Noone even knows if this thing is or isn't a dragon. It has more credibility than most of the other things people are popping up with. It's not hurting anything being on this page, so stop spazzing out about it. Sanarl 17:54, 24 December 2007 (UTC) It's been stated that there are great Ancient dragons. Primordus (beneath the CTC) is confirmed to be encroaching on the Norn territory. A dragon in the Charr homelands (assumed to be the water dragon) is fighting with the Charr as well. I don't believe Drakkar or this dragon here are the Ancient Dragons that will be overlords in GW2. One possibility I WILL air is this: they are lesser dragons, minions of the Ancient ones. I wouldn't be surprised if Glint and Kuunavang are revealed to be the progeny of some of the Ancient dragons, but they decided to help Tyria instead of conquer it. TaCktiX 16:16, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :Kuunavang helped Cantha, not Tyria.... (unless you mean the world Tyria, not the continent) — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] (''Talk''/ ) 13:40, 30 December 2007 (UTC)